After All These Years
by Doraigaa
Summary: The BladeBreakers are back and there not alone. This time they came back with there wives and children. And why is Kai acting strange whenever Ray's or someone asks, Who's the mother. Couple: KaiX? RayXSalima TysonXHilary MaxXMariam PLEEZ READ! IT'S GREAT
1. Kai's Late

Tyson and Hilary sat on the bench waiting for a couple plains to come in. The plains held there old friends of the BladeBreakers. It's been about fifteen years since they've seen each other now. Tyson was now a father of two young boys. 

Takao Haru Granger was only four years old. Navy blue hair down to his shoulders and his eyes were brown like his mother's, Hilary.

Then a young bundle of joy was in Hilary's arms. Another little boy. Tyler Kaemon Granger. Just like his brother he had navy blue hair but it was shorter than Takao's. His eyes were also brown!

At this time Takao and Tyson were really really bored and where whining to Hilary. "Mommy! I'm soooo bored!" Takao whined. "Yeah!" Tyson murmured. Hilary just rolled her eyes and was about to say something when someone came over the intercom.

"Flight 180 from Beijing, China has just arrived, Flight 180 from Beijing China has just arrived!" They announced.

Tyson jumped to his feet with excitement. "That's Ray's plain!" he gasped running around in circles, like a maniac. Soon his son Takao joined him. Then Tyson stopped and started to scan the crowd. "Where is he! Where is he!" Tyson moaned. "Ray just got off the plain Tyson…it's going to take him a while to get his things and that stuff!" Hilary snapped. Tyson and Takao took a deep breath.

"So this Ray-guy is my godfather?" Takao asked. Hilary shook his head. "No…Ray is Tyler's godfather, Max Tate is yours, he's coming, too!" Hilary announced. Takao nodded. "There he is!" Tyson snapped pointing to a tall man with long black hair.

His outfit was shiny red with a golden rim. He seemed to be looking at something above him. It was a sign. "Ray! Ray! Over here!" Tyson shouted. The neko jin turned. And Tyson could see the boy's golden cat eyes. "Tyson!" he said in a soft voice. He walked slowly, not fast but slow towards the Granger family. That was when Tyson noticed a light blue blanket in his arms.

Tyson ran up to him fast and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you dude!" he shouted. "Shhh!" Ray whispered. Moving his arms to make the bundle in his arms more comfortable. "It's been so long buddy and the first thing you say to me is Shhh! What kinda friend are you!" Tyson snapped. Ray smiled. "I don't want you to wake up Lei," he announced. Tyson looked puzzled.

"Ray! There you are!" a women shouted. They all turned to see a red haired women. She wore a blue and silver. Her eyes were a beautiful grey color that twinkled in the light. "So why did you run off…oh wait! Sorry Granger family I forgot that you were coming here to meet us I'm so tired!" the lady said as she bowed. Hilary and Tyson nodded.

"Salima?" Tyson gasped finally realizing who the lady was. "Yes!" she answered. "Oh! I didn't know it was you I'm terribly sorry!" he apologized. Salima smiled. "It's okay…I see these are the two sons you've told us about…Takao Haru and Tyler Kaemon. Right," she asked.

Hilary nodded as she moved Tyler to her other arm. "And what's your daughter's name, again," she asked. Salima smiled. "Lei Hisano Kon…Lei is a Chinese name for Flower Bud and Hisano means Open Plains," she announced. Hilary smiled too. "What a beautiful name!" she exclaimed.

"Gah!"

They all turned to were the noise came from. Ray just smiled. "It was Lei…she's up now," he announced moving the blanket to reveal golden cattish eyes. The Granger family leaned over the infant. The baby's eyes seemed to be following Tyson the most. Then a little strip of red hair fell in her face. Ray smiled moving the blanket more to reveal Lei's shiny red hair, just like her mother's. Every sighed. "Ray, her eyes are like yours!" Hilary gasped. Ray nodded. "Yeah she's a neko jin, too," he said.

"Tyson!" someone screamed.

The taller bluenette turned to see a blond haired man running towards him. He didn't seem to stop until he crashed into Tyson and they fell to the ground. "What the he- Maxxie! It's you!" he gasped sitting up. Max got to his feet and help Tyson to his. "I was looking all over for you…this place is just so big you can't find the map that'll tell you were you are you know!" Max announced. Tyson laughed and patted his best friend on the back. "I know what you mean buddy!"

"Daddy!" a little boy cried.

They all turned to see a blond hair boy with baby blue eyes but no pupils, and lots of freckles around his nose running towards them. "Andy? Why! Why aren't you with mummy?" Max asked grabbing the boy around the waist and twirling him in the air. "Because I saw you running and I followed!" Andy announced. Max sighed. "That's not what I asked Any Daneil Tate!"

"Max! Honey! There you are!" The other's turned again to see a slim lady, long blue navy hair and green eyes with no pupils. "Mariam! Is that you?" Ray gasped. The lady stopped and turned to the black haired man. "Ray! It's been a while since I last saw you, and you Salima and Tyson and Hilary…and yes it is me Mariam!" she laughed. That was funny though cause Mariam hardly laughed once.

Max and Andy walked up beside Mariam. "You guys re-meet my wife, Mariam…and now I introduce you to Andy Daneil Tate…my five year old son!" Max announced. Hilary and Tyson's eyes lit up. "Takao! He's only a year older than you!" Tyson said to his son. Takao smiled and started to talk with Andy.

Hilary smiled. "Reminds me of Tyson and Max when they were younger!" Hilary laughed. Tyson and Max looked down at Takao and Andy. They both nodded. It was like them except they were the same age.

"So where's Kai…I know it's been a while but who could forget our cold hearted team captain!" Max pointed out a while later. It seemed for a minuet that the plain would never show. "How about you guys go to the hotel I'll wait for him!" Ray announced Everyone then agreed to let Ray stay by himself and wait for there late captain. "Okay…catch up to you later!" Ray shouted waving good bye. Salima held Lei in her arms as she waved good bye and blew a kiss to him. Ray caught it and waved good bye again then turned around and walked towards the window.

A couple hours passed and Ray was just about to head home when he saw a huge jet black and blood red plain coming in. He could tell it was the captains because on each side of the plain the was a phoenix and an 'H' on it's wing. "Finally!" Ray whispered to himself.

Waiting for the plain to bored he noticed Kai looking out the window. Ray waited a while as he saw his captain walk out of the crowd. He still had grey bangs that laid in front of his crimson eyes. Except the dark blue hair in the back was a little longer and was in a small low ponytail. And instead of the stripes he had navy blue V's on his cheeks.

And that was when Ray noticed that Kai was with someone else, a baby, was in his arms and Ray could see the baby's hair was just like Kai's. Grey bangs and the back was a darker blue.

Not wanting to startle his captain or wake the baby he just waved catching the man's attention. "Ray? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "The other's left I decided to wait for you…Who's the baby?" Ray asked. Kai smiled a little as he moved the baby around and it opened it's eye revealing golden eyes with a red ring around the rims of it. It was part neko jin!

"His name is "His name is Koji Yuri Hiwatari! My son!" he announced. The little boy starred at Ray and then held his hands out. Ray's eyes widened seeing the child trying to grab him. "I think he want to be held by you Ray…do you mind?" Kai asked. Ray smiled as he took the child into his arms. "He looks a lot like you Kai…it's amazing!" Ray exclaimed. Koji managed to grab onto Ray's ponytail and started to bite it. Ray laughed.

As for Kai he was about to release it when Ray stopped him. "It's okay Kai…my daughter Lei always does it, the doctors say it helps them, there just teething, or that's what I think they call it," Ray said. Kai smiled and nodded.

"So when's your wife coming I'd like to meet her!" Ray asked. Kai gulped. "Yeah…about that…I'm not really sure when s-she'll come, she's awfully busy!" Kai coughed in between what he was saying. "You okay!" Ray asked. Kai nodded as he popped another cough drop into his mouth. "Sorry…I just got over a cold and a cough," he announced. Ray laughed. "Whatever…oh here's the bus!" Ray pointed out as the BBA bus pulled up next to them. As they sat down they noticed that Koji was already asleep in Ray's arms. "He's good with other people, just like his mother," Kai laughed. Ray moved a little bit of his hair out of his face. "So Ray…tell me about you daughter!" Kai announced.

"Oh! Lei…her full name is Lei Hisano Kon…she acts just like your son, laid back, outgoing, sleepy," Ray laughed. "And she's Koji and Tyler, Tyson's son, kid's age!"

Kai smiled as he reached over and took his son into his arms. "Well we're at the hotel let's get inside, I heard it was going to rain today and I don't want Koji to catch a bad cold like I did!" Kai pointed out jolting out of the bus. Ray was a little puzzled as he made his way off the bus.

And Kai was right it just started to sprinkle. He stood outside for a while watching some wild animals run past him. Then Salima ran at him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you see Kai's baby! He soooo cute! Just like our little Lei! Ray…what's the matter?" she asked. Ray looked at Salima's grey eyes. "Something's wrong with Kai…he won't talk about his wife," Ray announced. Salima smiled and put her hand beside her husband's face. "Don't worry…he'll tell us soon Ray…right now you gotta watch Lei while Hilary, Mariam and I go out, okay?" Ray nodded as he walked into the hotel holding Salima's hand.

They spotted Lei crawling around playing with Jake and Koji. They laughed as Ray got down to his knees and played along with them. Lei grabbed onto her father's sleeve and pulled herself up standing on her two feet. Ray smiled as he watched her let go and fall on her butt. Lei sat up and blinked again about to cry when Koji put his tiny hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. Everyone gasped as Koji helped comfort Lei. As for Tyler he crawled over to his godfather and held out his hands wanting to be picked up, so Ray did. Holding Tyler in his arms he looked over to see Salima, Mariam, and Hilary waving good bye to everyone. He waved good bye only to get a whacked in the face by Tyler. "Ouch! What'd you do that for Tyler?" Ray laughed. Tyler just grabbed a think layer of Ray's bangs twisted it through his little fingers.

Ray chuckled a little before looking down at his daughter and Kai's son. They were asleep, right next to each other. Ray smiled a little before hearing a a light yawn from his grandson. "You tired?" he asked quietly. And to his surprise the baby boy nodded. "Okay I guess it's time to go to bed!"

With that Ray gently laid Tyler down in one Crib and then laid Lei and Koji down in other cribs. The he walked into the other room to see Tyson sleeping on the couch, Kai reading the paper, and Max playing with Takao and Andy. Ray was also tired himself when he looked back at Tyson. "I'm going to bed okay guys! The baby's can make you tired easily," Ray yawned. "Okay see you soon!" Max kidded. Kai was quiet as usual.

Just as he was about to go upstairs he heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" he shouted as he opened the door. It was pouring out now and Ray thought the girls would be at the door instead it was…

* * *

**Author I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Ray's Journal

"Mariah? What are you doing here?" he asked. Mariah looked up her golden eyes filled with sadness. "I-Is Kai…here?" she asked. Ray was puzzled for a minuet. "Yeah!…Yeah he is, he's in the back I'll take you to him," Ray announced. Mariah nodded as she followed Ray to the back. 

"Kai! Mariah's here!" he shouted. All of a sudden they heard a crash and everyone stopped in there tracks. "AAAHH! A burglar! A burglar!" Tyson cried jumping off the couch!

Then crying was heard and Ray took a deep breath. "Um…you can go look for him cause Tyson just woke the young one up and I have to go put them back to bed, I'm sorry Mariah!" Ray apologized. Mariah bowed. "It's fine Ray…I know what you mean," she said. And with that Ray dashed back to the infants and tried to comfort them.

"SHHH! It's ok, It's ok!" he whispered.

"MARIAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kai shouted. "COME HERE KAI! YOU OWE ME!" Mariah shouted back. "OWE YOU FOR WHAT!" he snapped at her. "WHO PAID FOR YOUR PLAIN TICKET! WHO'S HOUSE DID YOU STAY AT WHEN YOU VISITED CHINA!" she growled.

A large bang was heard above Ray's heard as he looked up. The noise upstairs really didn't help the babies get to sleep. Lei, Koji, and Tyler just cried louder each bang that was made up stairs. Then soon Kai shot into the room and grabbed Ray by the shoulders! "Why'd you let her in!" he snapped in Ray's face. "Cause she's my friend! And she said she wanted to see you!" Ray exclaimed but softer. Kai felt Lei grab onto his collar and looked at him. Kai looked down at the golden eyes and realized that she was sad. "Ray…Lei she's…sad but why?" he asked. Ray took a deep breath. "Cause of all the racket you two have been causing!" he said.

Then a growl was heard and Kai and Ray turned to see Mariah in the doorway. "AAHH! Stop leave me alone!" Kai snapped. Mariah stopped towards Kai but stopped when she heard a small giggle. She turned to see the infant that looked just like Kai. She smiled as she walked over towards him. Kai who was now hiding behind Ray bit his lip. She reached into the crib and to Koji into her arms. A smile came across her face. Kai then pushed Ray aside. And was angry. "Put him down now Mariah!" he snapped. The pink haired girl turned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's my son! Not yours!" the older bluenette snapped. Mariah laughed. "I don't remember you giving birth to him!" she snapped. Kai stepped back almost bumping into Ray and Lei. "Listen…I'm sorry!' he whispered.

Mariah's ears twitched as she looked at the man. "What…I couldn't here you!" she announced. Kai looked up slowly. "I said, I'm sorry….I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was busy…getting things done, so I could get my job back!" he announced.

It was true Kai lost his million dollar job and moved in with Mariah in China. While at a party one night something happened that they'll never forget. Nine months after that one night, Mariah gave birth to Koji, while Kai wasn't there…to see his son. He was busy trying to find a job and forgot to answer his phone. And when he got home he noticed a message.

'Mr. Kai Hiwatari we need you at the hospital now! Mariah Chou has just givin birth to your son…Koji Yuri Hiwartari,' then the message was done.

But the problem was is that Kai got the message a day after Koji was born so when he got there Mariah was gone and Koji was left alone in the nursery.

"Still Kai, do you think a job is more important than seeing your son, who did you come to when you needed money for a plain, who was there when you felt sad in China, I know Ray wasn't cause he moving to Beijing…tell me Kai!" Mariah cried holding Koji tighter. "Tell me!"

"You did Mariah and I'm really really sorry," he announced. He took a couple steps towards his son and his wife. "Really I am," he whispered. When he got close enough he out both hands on her shoulders and stared into her golden eyes. "If you forgive me…I'll forgive you," he said.

Tears ran down Mariah's cheeks, but in slow motion. Mariah turned away but looked back and leaned into Kai. "I'm a little tired do you mind if I sleep here tonight for a while?" Mariah asked. Ray laid the sleeping Lei down. "Well…you can sleep on the couch if you mind…we don't have a spare room, sorry," he said. Mariah smiled. "It's fine…I'd rather sleep on a warm soft couch then on the cold wet cement outside!" she laughed laying Koji down in the crib next to Lei.

"Well, Okay," and with that Ray and Kai left the room.

On there way upstairs Ray looked at Kai. "Mariah…Mariah's your wife!" he said shocked. Kai nodded. "Not technically…were not married yet, I haven't got the nerves or money to ask her…I still don't have my job back you know," he said. Ray nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. "You know what's weird…how Mr. Dickenson rented out a house instead of a hotel, it's funny to me," Ray pointed out. Kai smiled. "Yeah it is kinda funny but just plain weird to," he answered.

Ray opened his door and turned to Kai. "Well…good night see you tomorrow," Ray said. Kai nodded and went to his room.

Mariah was still downstairs looking at the sleeping Koji. "Your just like…your father…Nothing like me, just the golden eyes and neko jin figure, huh? Well…I'll see you tomorrow Koji, good night, for now," she said laying a gentle kiss above the child's forehead. And with that she left the room.

It was about midnight Ray was still up reading when his door slammed open and Salima came running into the room. She jumped on the bed next to Ray and hugged him. "I missed you!" she said planting a kiss on his forehead. Ray smiled. "I missed you too," he laughed kissing her on the lips instead of the forehead. Salima laid against Ray and looked at the book. It was in Chinese so she didn't understand a word. "Whatcha reading?" she asked. Ray wrapped his arm around her waist. "Actually…it's a journal I had when I was young…I wrote in it every night…it says how sad I felt when my parents were killed by poachers. Here I'll read you this one," and with that Ray started to read.

_'Dear journal,_

_You don't know how sad I am right now! I can't say it with words, I'll tell you what happened._

_My parents and I were hiking in the forest just some family fun time together. I loved my parents and I still do. We then heard gunshot and a roar from a lion I think. We ran over to the cry and saw two men and a women with huge guns almost as big as there bodies. On the ground in the middle of them was a large wounded white tiger. And I mean HUGE!_

_But since white tigers are nearly extinct we had to save it! My mother told me to stay behind the tree and whatever I do, do not show myself and if they did find me run straight to the closest village. So I watched as my mother and father showed themselves. Turns out these people were called poachers , which means people who kill almost extinct animals like the large white tiger for instance._

_Then the tallest man had enough and took his large and deadly gun out and shot my father! My mother tried to protect him after that but was shot as well and killed right there. As for my father he tried to fight back! My father was brave! But very weak at the moment, and the lady took out a dagger and stabbed my father! Right in the chest! Blood was everywhere._

_I started to cry right there! Which was a bad idea cause the men and the women heard me and spotted me so now I had to do what my parents told me…run! So I did._

_The men fired there guns and the women threw long sharp needles at me which hit me in the back! The pain! The pain! Then a bullet hit me in the arm which hurt like heck! I finally lost them after an hour or so but was too weak to go on. I landed in the tall grass._

_About an hour later a boy around my age named Lee found me. Carrying me back to his home village, which turns out to be called the White Tiger Village I was healed and fed and treated like my mother and father treated me. As soon as I healed Lee introduced me to some of his friends. A small green haired boy named Kevin, a tall boy with a built body named Gary and a pink hair girl named Mariah who I thought was cute._

_After playing with my friends for a while I was sent a camp to learn martial arts which was fun! I was called from that day on the best of the White Tiger's Warriors. Lee was second. Soon Lee's grandfather, the medicine man gave me a gift. He said it was a bit chip for a bey blade. It was called the White Tiger or also known as Driger! I was happy, my friends were except for Lee. I thought out of all my friends my best friend, Lee Chou would be happy for me._

_Raymond Kon'

* * *

_

**Author: I had to cut this chapter short cause I feel really tired all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
